


My Boyfriend's Mother

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: After waiting impatiently for Connor to formally introduce himself, Aphrodite takes matters into her own hands.





	My Boyfriend's Mother

“You want me to meet your mother?” Connor stared in shock at Mitchell. “How does that even work? I can’t invite a Goddess out for coffee.”

“You don’t need to go that far.” Mitchell patted Connor’s arm reassuringly. “When you’re alone, just put an offering on a shrine, introduce yourself, and tell her you’re dating me.”

“She’s the Goddess of Love. Shouldn’t she already know that?”

“She does. She’s big on courtesy though. She’ll want a proper introduction, especially now that you’ve met my father.”

“Do your siblings do this too?”

“It depends on how serious the relationship is. I know Jason did it, a few of Drew’s boyfriends, Charlie Beckendorf, some of the others. If it’s just a one-night stand or a brief fling she doesn’t care. Since we’ve been dating a while, you should do it.”

“Does she answer anybody?”

“In her own way. There have been one or two times she’s met a boyfriend or girlfriend; I think she saves that for when she particularly likes somebody. If she approves of the relationship she gives gifts that just appear on the person. Apparently she gave Jason new clothes, one girl got a tennis bracelet, that sort of thing. If she doesn’t care she just takes the offering and the shrine glows. As far as I know she’s never disapproved before; I think she looks at it as ‘if you love them, they’re good enough’ and supports all relationships.”

Connor nodded. He was willing to try it. “I’ll do it soon, I promise.”

Mitchell hesitated. “You should do it today. Otherwise she might get impatient.”

Connor agreed. He actually went towards her shrine, only to be distracted by one of the Hermes kids on their way to the infirmary.

It was only as he got into bed at the end of the night that he realized he had forgotten. Oh well, he’d get it done later.

 

 

He tried. He really did. Unfortunately, his ADHD and his Hermes blood kept kicking in; between soccer games, camp activities, sneaking precious moments in with Mitchell, and the pranks they had planned, every time he made his way towards the gardens for a rose or to her shrine with a random object to offer her, he ended up getting distracted. To make matters worse, Mitchell assumed he had done it right away and didn’t nag him into completing it.

 

 

One week went by, then another.

 

 

Three weeks later, Connor got ready for bed, trying to psych himself into remembering to go to Aphrodite's shrine the next day. He kept forgetting.

The Hermes kids chattered happily as they got ready for bed. Clothes flew everywhere as they got into their pajamas and sleepwear. Connor just tossed his clothes aside and pulled an old shirt on. Yawning, he crawled into his bed, not bothering with pants. Around him, his siblings were either following his lead or sitting up talking.

The door blasted open.

It literally blasted straight off its hinges, flew like an arrow to the back wall, and exploded into splinters as it smashed against the cabin.

Panicked shouts erupted, campers scrambling around. The younger kids began screaming, the older ones looking desperately for their weapons, only to freeze in horror as a man stormed through the door.

The man was enormous, with massive muscles still obvious underneath his dark leather jacket. He would be handsome except for the obvious cruelty in his face, still visible under the white-hot fury he radiated.

The sheer aura of power he radiated and his eyes, burning with challenge and anger, left no doubt in anybody’s eyes. There was only one being this could be. This was Ares, God of War.

He determinedly marched towards Connor like a guided missile; when a camper didn’t get out of his way fast enough he didn’t even acknowledge the poor boy, but simply stepped on his back and over him.

Connor tried to scramble backwards, his mind filled with wordless terror, but Ares grabbed him by his shirt, lifted him up, and with zero effort flung him at the wall where the shattered remains of their door were scattered. He braced for impact…

And landed on his back somewhere. A cool breeze blew over his face. He realized he was outside, but this didn’t look like camp. For one thing, it was midday there, rather than late at night. For a moment he wondered if he had a concussion, or if Ares had knocked him unconscious and he had just been left outside.

Before he could even begin to understand what was happening, Ares appeared out of nowhere over him again. Grabbing his shirt, he literally dragged Connor along a path. His shirt constricted around his throat, Connor tried to both breathe and beg for mercy for whatever he had done.

Ignoring him completely, Ares opened a door. Connor closed his eyes and braced for death. Instead Ares threw him again; this time there was no cushioning the blow, and he landed with a painful crack on a hard floor. A door closed behind him.

Ares finally spoke, his voice surprisingly soft. “Connor Stoll, my lady.”

Connor slowly pulled himself up, wincing at the pain in his body. Turning slowly, he saw Ares glaring at him, standing directly in front of the door. He finally looked to see who Ares was speaking to…

And stared. And stared some more.

She was the most beautiful creature in all of existence. She didn’t appear to change her face, but at the same time her appearance seemed to waver between the most beautiful actresses imaginable. Her eyes were as beautiful as Mitchell’s. He couldn’t tell if her hair was straight or curled, but it wrapped softly around her. She wore a long, elegant dress that showed her indescribable body off to perfection.

There was only one being this could be. Only one could be that beautiful. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, sat enthroned before him. Carefully he bowed to her.

“Connor Stoll.” Her voice was as indescribable as the rest of her; it seemed to be filled with laughter and joy, yet at the same time was sensual and seductive, and something in it spoke to the most primal parts of his body.

“My lady.” He was impressed at the fact he could speak at all.

She studied him for a moment. “It is customary, I believe, to offer a gift when you are a guest in somebody’s home.”

Connor panicked. He didn’t have anything. Ares had literally ripped him out of bed. He patted himself down, trying to find something, anything, to offer her. As he checked, he realized the only option he had.

In a state of total humiliation, he pulled his shirt off. Folding it carefully, he lay it on the ground and stood before her, trying very hard not to think about the fact that he was standing in front of the God of War and the Goddess of Love in his boxers.

Her eyes stared into him.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you, Connor. My son thinks very highly of you. I was particularly touched by your offering and praise to me on his birthday.”

“I meant it, my lady.”

“You can imagine, then, how unhappy I am that you never took the trouble to properly introduce yourself to me, even after Mitchell encouraged you.”

 Connor panicked again. “My lady, I didn’t mean to insult you, I swear! I kept trying but I got distracted and I meant to but I forgot and…and…”

“And I got impatient and asked Ares to bring you here. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Falling to his knees, Connor babbled mindless apologies. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, my lady! I swear on the River Styx I’ll never forget again!”

“Enough.” She rose from her throne and started forward. Her children were all exceptionally graceful; Mitchell almost looked like he was dancing he moved so beautifully. Aphrodite was so graceful she made her children look like drunken bears. “Walk with me.”

 

 

She led him through her gardens. Like everything else of hers, they were indescribably beautiful. Ares followed closely behind them. Connor felt incredibly self-conscious and vulnerable in his nearly naked state, but he didn’t dare ask for clothing; he figured that if Aphrodite wanted him with clothes on she would have provided them.

“My children are very precious to me. I always make sure to claim them and dress them properly.” Connor fought to keep from snickering at the memories of her children trying to figure out what was going on after being claimed; he still remembered one of her sons frantically stripping off the clothes she had picked out for him in front of the entire camp, convinced it was a prank of some kind. If Aphrodite noticed she didn’t comment. “Unlike some others, I don’t just sleep with anybody; when I choose a partner it’s based on love, mutual respect, and genuine feelings. I leave the one-night stands to Eros.”

Connor nodded, not sure what to say to that.

“Tell me about yourself, Connor.”

His mind went blank. “Ummm….My mom’s name is Carol, I grew up in New York, my dad is Hermes but I’ve only met him a couple of times, my big brother is Travis and he and I were co-counsellors of Hermes for a while…umm…”

Aphrodite stopped in front of a mirror to fix some impossible to see flaw in her hair. Connor threw caution to the wind.

“I love your son. I care so much for him, and I only want to see him happy. I knew he wanted me to meet you, but I didn’t realize it was so important to him or you or I never would have waited.”

Aphrodite studied her reflection again and seemed satisfied.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, Connor. The only reason I am forgiving you is because of the respect you’ve shown me and my son until now.”

“I’m sorry, my lady.”

She stared down at him. “Remember this: I may not have Hera’s raw power but I can still hurt you beyond your worst nightmares. I can make you impotent for a year, or make you fall in love with a bee, or make you irresistible to an octopus, if I feel that you’ve treated my son less than perfectly or shown me the slightest disrespect. I could do it with a snap of my fingers, and if I don’t it’s because I don’t happen to feel like it at this particular second. Do you understand me?”

He trembled with fear. “Yes, my lady.”

“Good boy.” She continued walking, seeming content again. “I rarely have sons, you know. I usually have daughters; for me, having a boy is a rare and exciting thing. I always take a very careful interest in my son’s love lives. I like to make sure they’re happy.” She stopped to smell a rose, then went on. “My children usually gravitate to the children of Ares; they’re much like me in that regard.” She smiled sweetly behind her, and Ares grinned appreciatively. “I have no problem with the children of Hermes.”

Connor nodded weakly. After a moment he finally gathered up his courage to ask a question. “Do I have your permission to keep dating him?”

She studied him carefully. “Know this: if you make him unhappy, you will make me unhappy. If I’m unhappy, then Ares is unhappy. The two of us, together, can ruin your life in ways you can’t even imagine, ways that would make the writers of the old stories scream in terror, ways that Hades himself would consider too cruel for the fields of punishment.”

Connor swallowed nervously. She stared at him, trapping him in her impossible eyes, before speaking again. “Until then, yes, you may date him.”

As Connor stammered out his thanks, Ares suddenly grabbed him and threw him again. Connor flailed through the air helplessly, only to land on the ground again.

Blinking with confusion, he shook his head to clear it, trying to figure out what had happened. As he looked around, he realized three things:

  * He was in the middle of Camp Half-Blood.
  * He was surrounded by campers from all the cabins. Travis stood in the center near him; he appeared to be shouting orders.
  * He was still only in his boxers.



As he tried to make sense of it, he was almost knocked to the ground by Mitchell, who clung to him frantically, asking desperate questions; he was immediately joined by most of the camp.

 

The mob turned out to be organizing prayers to their various parents to intercede and protect Connor from whatever he had done to Ares. Once Connor had assured everybody that he was fine, he was able to escape and get dressed. He told Mitchell the whole story. His boyfriend was less sympathetic than Connor would have hoped, judging by the hysterical laughter.

“I warned you!” Mitchell gasped out, giggling. “I told you to go introduce yourself to her before she got impatient.”

“Have some sympathy! It was terrifying. I didn’t even have clothes on…wait a minute! She kept my shirt!”

“You did give it to her. She probably found it romantic; giving her the shirt off your back.”

Connor was almost tempted to make fun of that, but the image of Ares storming through his cabin was burned into his memory.

A thought popped into his head and made him smirk.

“You know, love, fair is fair. You are the fairest of them all, aren’t you?”

Mitchell’s eyebrows raised. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, now I’ve met your parents. I think it’s time you met mine.”


End file.
